The Workout Competition Part 2 K2
by Shadowgate
Summary: Kenny and Kyle will both take on Craig. This is a sequel to the Workout Competition. K2 means tag team, this story contains NO romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Workout Competition Part 2 K2

By Shadowgate

…...

This is a sequel to the Workout Competition. K2 does not mean a sexual relationship.

…...

The next day at the gym Kyle said to Stan "hey Stan if Craig is so tough do you think he could take on me and Kenny in a fight in that boxing ring?"

Stan answered "oh like he'll even agree to a one against two fight."

Kyle said "well he sure loves to fight us and challenge us at least. He took us on in the media wars. His dog videos killed us for a while. He challenged us when we got weapons at the thrift shop. It was him along with his buddies against us."

Stan said "well again those were fair fights. I mean in the media wars he was able to hold his own but when you have a martial arts fight I think he'll want fair odds. We would have taken him and his friends on with the martial arts weapon but we had to think about Butters."

Kyle said "well luckily Cartman pulled a distraction so no way could Butters have spoken up with all the grown ups screaming so Butters just sat with his parents in the end."

Stan said "good job being the fat fall guy Cartman."

Cartman who was still doing his community service had a mop in his hands. He yelled to Stan "hey Stan how about I fuck you with this mop?"

Stan answered "how about you do your community service like you're supposed to?"

Kyle and Kenny laughed so hard they fell down.

Tears rolled down Cartman's face.

Stan went on to say "Craig will always go for a fair fight, hell we set him up to fight Tweek and he did it. Again that was one on one."

Stan said "well he did a hell of a job."

Kyle said "well Craig is one who will gladly get cocky in front of us. Plus his dark blue outfit is so fitting and I don't just mean it's his size. He can show a dark side in his personality."

Stan said "well yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

Kenny said "maybe we can coax his arrogance."

Stan said "coax his arrogance? What do you mean?"

Kenny said "well first of all remember the home schooled kid? He got the whole gang on top of him so Craig if mad enough won't play favorites at all times."

Kyle said "well what can we do to make him mad enough that he'll be willing to take us both on at the same time?"

Kenny answered "well let's not go after anyone he loves I mean you, me, and Craig all have younger siblings so let's not go after his little sister or his pet Stripe."

Kyle said "right no playing dirty like Cartman would."

Cartman just decided to ignore the comment and began cleaning shelves on the wall.

Stan said "you and Kenny just go to his house and get him riled up enough to where he'll want to kick the crap out of both of you."

Kenny said "Bingo Stan!"

Kyle said "Stan we'll need your help. Encourage him to want to go after both of you."

Kenny said "Stan you do the talking. I bet you could convince him period."

Stan said "well it might be fun, I'll throw out the idea and go from there."

Cartman says "Craig has to lose or you guys look like shit."

Kyle replied "that's true Cartman, for once in a long time you're right about something. We take on Craig with the odds in our favor we can't lose."

Kenny repeats Kyle "we cannot lose period."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

THE WORKOUT COMPETITION PART 2 K2

CHAPTER 2

BY SHADOWGATE

…...

Kyle and Kenny along with Stan go straight to Craig's house.

Kenny says to Kyle "I can manipulate Craig into fighting both of us."

Kenny motions Stan to ring the doorbell.

Stan rings the doorbell and when Craig answers Stan says that both Kenny and Kyle have some things they'd like to say to him.

Kenny starts off "Craig you're no doubt tough. You're tough enough to stand up to Cartman when he gives you shit."

Craig says "oh wow that doesn't take guts at all."

Kyle added "well I would like to say that you're dark sided from your hat down to your shoes and that makes you bad ass. I mean you flip off the school counselor to his face. Anyhow I've always wondered why you hate the school counselor Craig?"

Craig gives a smile with his eyebrows up and answers "maybe I'm the kind of psycho who betrays the very person in charge of his therapy."

Kyle's face lit up with glee and then Craig started laughing hysterically.

Stan said "alright Craig here's the deal. Kyle and Kenny are trying to get you pumped up so you'll agree to take on both of them in a fight at they gym."

Craig got cocky and said "well shit Stan I think I can take down both your friends. I hope Kenny has been well fed today so he can take me on. I know how poor your family is Kenny. Oh and Kyle I hope your mommy doesn't get upset about you getting into a fight. She's always into everyone's business."

Craig started giggling and Kyle started to shake with anger.

Kenny asked "how about it?"

Craig said "let's do it right here."

Kyle charges at Craig but Craig dodges and trips him. Craig grabs Kyle and throws him on to the concrete of the drive way.

Kenny jumped toward Craig.

They each threw a total of three punches at each other and then Kenny did a spin kick and left Craig with a fat lip.

Craig was taken a back by Kenny but when Kenny charged at him Craig swept his feet causing him to fall.

As Kenny got back up he was met with a hard punch in the face. Kenny's nose was bleeding and as Kenny held his bloody nose Craig grabbed Kenny and threw him on the concrete drive way of his house.

Stan who'd been holding and comforting Kyle stood up and yelled "WINNER CRAIG TUCKER!"

He then called Kenny and Kyle idiots for not doing it together and compared it to Obi Wan and Anakin fighting Count Dooku.

Craig had a big smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
